Judge Angels
Today is an important day for the Clarks; after 10 months, Mrs. Clark is finally going to give birth to her child. Everybody in the region knows Mr. Clark of the Clarks, that famous and serious Judge, lives here. After a few hours, the nurse delivering the child walks out from the room with an awkward expression on her face, and goes to Mr. Clark’s office to see him. “Um, Mr. Clark…” The nurse looks at him with a shocking expression on her face. “Yes? What is it?” Mr. Clark looks at the panicking woman as he frowns. “Uh…you might need to see it yourself, Mr. Clark.” “What is it that needs me to go take a look at? Why not tell me now?” “Well…your child seems to be a bit 'Special'.” The two arrives at the room where Mrs. Clark is taking a rest. She’s lying on the bed, and next to her is Mr. and Mrs. Clark’s child. Mr. Clark notices that the other people who helped with the birthing also seem to be embarrassed. When he walks up to the child, he sees his child, and instantly the expression on Mr. Clark’s face becomes more shocked than that of everyone’s. The child is a girl, but her hair is in the color of blond, unlike her parents; Mrs. Clark’s is red, while Mr. Clark’s is brown. The most surprising thing however, is that the girl has a pair of terrifying eyes; her eyes are all black; the pupil, the white of the eye – pure black. “What monstrous creature is that?!” Mr. Clark shouts furiously. Nobody talks back. Suddenly Mr. Clark grabs the still-resting Mrs. Clark, “You didn’t mess with other people, did you?! Or how can you give birth to such monster!?” “Mrs. Clark is very weak right now, Mr. Clark. Please…” “Like I care about it!” Mr. Clark throws her back onto the bed, “Tell my lawyer to come here” concludes Mr. Clark as he leaves the room. A few days later, Mr. Clark’s lawyer, Taylor, arrives. “Mr. Clark, about your daughter…she certainly is your daughter without doubt; the DNA test does not go wrong, and the sight tests show that her eye sight is normal. The doctor even said that he has never seen a case like this – Her eyeballs are black but she has no problem in her eyesight. In fact, her eyesight is two times of a normal person’s.” Taylor, standing in front of Mr. Clark’s desk, hands him a stack of documents on the girl’s information. “But she’s a monster. She’s not perfect; what I want is a perfect child.” Mr. Clark says, without even taking a glance at the documents. “Then…what should we do? Hand her to the orphanage?” Taylor asks. “No, that would affect people’s impression on me… If that’s the case, then I shall not let her go to school. I will recruit tutors to teach her. Don’t let anyone see her. Oh, also, tell the nurses who helped deliver the child not to tell anyone about this. This is a very bad issue to our family.” Mr. Clark closes his book and looks at Taylor, “If any accident happens, just finish her off... She is a failure, after all…” Years later, Dina Angela, the extraordinary girl, is now 13 years old. She doesn’t like to talk, possibly because she was locked up in the mansion all her life by her father, therefore became anti-socialized. Dina knows that her father is a very famous Judge, and that he does things very fairly, always look at things in a neutral point of view. However, he always seeks for perfection on everything, which is why he has a very bad relationship with Dina. Despite knowing that her mother and father were never so well with each other before she was even born, it can’t be changed; both of their parents decided the marriage themselves that time. Dina has never stepped outside before because of her eyes. She gets herself a mirror and looks at her eyes; they are pure black, but looking closely, she actually sees little sparkles in them, like a small galaxy. She is often fascinated when looking into her own eyes. Her blond hair is short and messy, but she usually has them brushed whenever her father is around; though it’s usually her mother who brushes them. For Mrs. Clark, she never cares much about how Dina looks; she is always on her daughter’s side, always think for her. Of course, she always knows what her husband (who does not like Dina at all) is up to. Dina doesn’t have any friends. Her father has been imprisoning her for all her life, and even though the house is really huge, she still feels very lonely. She used to have thoughts on making a friend or like a certain boy, but it seems impossible in this situation. Currently, the only person that supports her is her mother, Mrs. Clark, so she really adores her. Dina thinks about these things as she watches the kids playing around from the window. Suddenly, someone knocks on Dina’s room door. “Come in.” Mrs. Clark comes in and says, “Dina, I will be going to the department store later. Do you want me to buy anything for you?” Mrs. Clark says as she looks at Dina. “No, thanks” “But dear, you haven’t been eating anything recently, and you seem thinner than before…I’ll buy you something to eat later.” Mrs. Clark left the room before Dina can even stop her. “I told you I don’t want it…sigh…” Despite saying no, Dina actually wants to try something from outside; Clothes, food, everything is not interesting for her now. She wants to try something from the outside world, but no…Dina knows that ever since she was born, a maid was employed by my family; her name is Maisha, and her job is to take care of Dina. But the maid’s job is actually, in fact, to be Mr. Clark’s bodyguard. He spent a lot of money to recruit this woman, who has loads of criminal records, to prevent Dina from causing trouble, as well as to protect him. After all, who knows what Dina will do to him. Thinking to this point, Dina giggles and thought, “If I can, I would want to kill him” It will be Christmas in a few days, but Dina isn’t excited about it, since she always spends Christmas as if it’s a normal day; for her, it doesn’t matter whether she has celebrated it or not. Fortunately, whenever it’s her birthday, Mrs. Clark would always prepare a small cake to celebrate with her; if she hadn’t done so, Dina would’ve forgotten how old she is. “Since there won’t be having any tutoring today, let’s do what I usually do”, Dina thinks. She stands up from her bed, leaves the room, and starts wandering around the house. Even though Mr. Clark locked her up in the house, he never said anything about not letting her walk around the house. It’s a good thing that the house is large, and that the family is pretty much the richest in the region, but Dina isn’t complacent just because of that. Also, Dina is utterly disgusted by arrogant ones who cares for their pride. Dina always visits Mr. Clark’s collection room, and even though he strictly forbids Dina to enter that room, she will always sneak into it. In that room, she can stay for a long time, because there is one thing that really catches her eye – a pure white sword. That sword is placed in a glass case, and is isolated from the other collections, as if it’s something really special. Whenever Dina gets close to the sword, it creates a soundless resonance, and that sword always shines in a silvery white color. Dina would stand for hours to watch that sword. According to her mother that, according to the legend, the sword originally belonged to an angel, and during a war, the angel accidentally dropped the sword into the human world, and was never found by the angel again. However, since then, the humans of the world began using it for different reasons; it was once used to kill, to protect, for personal benefits etc. Thus the sword was passed down like this for many, many years. There is also a rumor about the sword considering one who builds a good relationship with it its master for eternity. “Such beautiful sword…If only you are mine” Dina’s black eyes reflect the image of the sword. She places her hands onto the glass case, and feels as if she’s getting sucked in. Suddenly, she hears footsteps coming close, so she hides herself. The door opens, and someone comes in – it’s Maisha; she is doing her daily patrolling. It is obvious that she’s looking for Dina, since Dina left the room without her permission. To have Dina’s action restricted this badly, she stares at the maid with a hateful look. Dina comes out from where she was hiding as soon as Maisha leaves the room. In the evening, Mrs. Clark returns home with lots of things she bought from department store; almost all of them are daily supplies. Unfortunately, she meets Mr. Clark, who doesn’t show up often, at the front door. “What did you buy?” Mr. Clark says. He grabs Mrs. Clark’s arm as he asks her, and some of the items Mrs. Clark bought fall out, including some of the food she bought secretly. “Why did you buy this food? It’s for that monster, isn’t it?! How dare you buy these things secretly?” Filled with fury, Mr. Clark pushes Mrs. Clark onto the floor, but before he kicks his helpless wife, Dina came and blocks her heartless father. “Father!! What in world are you doing?!” “You have no right to call me “Father”, you monster! Only the most perfect ones can call me that!” Mr. Clark slaps Dina, bouncing her to the side. She stands up from the floor and glares at her father before he says “Humph” and leaves. After making sure that Mr. Clark has left, Dina goes up to Mrs. Clark and asks, “Mother, are you alright?” “Don’t worry, I’m okay. Sigh…I’m quite unlucky today. How about you, dear?” “I’m fine…But didn’t I tell you not to buy them for me? If dad sees it…” “It doesn’t matter… Since you’re my only daughter…” Mrs. Clark touches Dina’s face gently before she says, “Let’s sleep together tonight, Dina.” The truth is, Mrs. Clark cannot escape her husband’s bind even if she wanted to; she has thought of divorcing, but she can’t give up on Dina, and even if the divorce was successful, it is likely that Mr. Clark would not let them go for good. “Mother…” Mrs. Clark sits on the bed, while Dina lies down on her mother’s lap. “Yes?” Mrs. Clark touches Dina’s hair softly. “Mother…Do you hate me? My eyes…” Dina looks at her mother with her pure black eyes. “Of course not…Mother really loves your unique eyes. You’re my angel, after all.” “Angel…” Dina suddenly remembers the sword in the collection room “Mother, do you want to escape? From this home?” “Yes…I’ve always wanted to…” “Then let’s run away together!!” Dina sits up, “Let’s leave this place! Then we’ll find somewhere where no one will ever fine to live in!” Dina holds her mother’s hand. “But Dina… your father is a famous person, and he knows a lot of people, so if he was to find us, we'd definitely be in a very bad situation!!” Mrs. Clark says as she lowers her head. “But mother…do you really want to live under father’s harsh treatment? You and I both know that one day I will be finished off by father, so let’s escape this place before that happens!” Dina’s eyes are filled with flames of her passionate feelings, and as her mother sees Dina’s passion, she holds Dina’s hand and says “Alright…” Seeing her mother determined too, Dina says, “Then…we’ll run away on the Christmas Eve! I’ve prepared the plan already!” Dina then tells Mrs. Clark about her plan until sunrise. Time flies, and the day of the Christmas Eve has come. Dina and Mrs. Clark will be escaping this house today; this house is no longer home, but hell. The master of this home is a Judge, and he is the law; anybody who goes against him will no longer live on. Dina has been waiting for this day; she has prepared everything, and now she just needs to wait for the evening to come. She looks at her watch; it is now 5 o’clock in the afternoon. “Hm…I think it’s time.” Dina takes out a pendant; it is a photo pendant. She bought it secretly, by sneaking out from the house to a newly opened antique shop near their house; the shop sells many different kinds of things, including the pendant. Since she sneaked out while wearing a disguise, she thought people wouldn’t notice her. Anyways, she is now going to give that pendant to her beloved mother. Suddenly, Dina’s room door slams open, with Mrs. Clark, covered in blood, running in, screaming, “RUN, DINA!!” Before Dina can react, Mr. Clark pushes Mrs. Clark from behind and walks towards Dina and grabs her. He shouts, “You damn monster!!!! I will kill you!! How dare you sneak out!! Do you even know that because of what you’ve done, someone had taken a photo, claiming that a black-eyed monster has entered our house?! I thought it was something else, but now our front yard is crowded with news reporters!!” Right after he concludes, he throws Dina to the side. Dina, being thrown by her father, has her head hit the edge of the table and loses consciousness. When Dina regains consciousness, she notices that the floor is freezing cold, and the air feels quite moist; it seems that she is in the dungeon. Mr. Clark has an interest in the medieval cultures; therefore he built this dungeon in this house. Now that I think about it, father’s taste in this really disgusts me, Dina thinks. She stands up and wanders around the place; it seems like the only exit of this dungeon is the door. There’s nothing here, and despite Dina’s body being very slim, it is still not possible for her to escape through the metal bars. Suddenly, Dina hears someone coming towards her. She stares at the person closely in the dark. “Hey~~ You little monster~ How does it feel being here?” The footsteps came from Maisha, the hateful woman. “I knew your plans from the very beginning, and that’s why I sent photos of you outside to the news reporters, ugly one.” Maisha looks at Dina with a despicable look, “You beastly girl…” “Oh, but aren’t you the same? You are also being controlled by my father, aren’t you? Forced to depend on my father because of that…you damn woman…you are no different from a monster! You thought I don’t know how you seduced my father every night, didn’t you?” Dina looks at Maisha, laughing, “You slut, you slut, you slut, you slut!” Dina repeats nonstop, until Maisha, irritated, opens the dungeon door and gave her a few punches, till she coughs up blood. “Enough, you freaking monster!! Your father told me that I can always finish you however I want!” Maisha shouts as she stomps on Dina’s head. “That’s enough…” “Spurt… Heh… Hehehehehehehehehehehehe...” Dina, who is still being stomped, starts giggling creepily. “Hehehehehehehe… HYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Dina laughs hysterically as she opens her eyes widely. “No!!!” Dina grabs Maisha’s ankle tightly as she screams, “The one who should be punished is YOU!!” Dina stands up, and with her one hand still holding onto Maisha’s ankle, she hits the woman in the knee with her other hand with immense power, instantly reflexing Maisha’s knee. The pain caused Maisha to scream to tears. Then, Dina sits onto Maisha and slaps her a few times while she laughs, “Scream you bitch! Hyaahaha!” Dina then starts to strangle Maisha, “You shouldn’t provoke me! You should never provoke an angel!” Maisha struggles continuously; she grabs Dina’s tightly, and scratches her arm to the point of having her skin scratched off, but Dina does not feel anything, because she knows that the person in front of her has to be punished. “That’s right Maisha – I knew all of what you’ve done, and I’ve always known about it, so I need to judge you…Maisha. Qwest…” Dina’s face approaches Maisha’s. Her large eyes stare at the woman, and the woman looks back with a terrified look. “What you have done cannot escape from an angel’s eyes, so I now announce…you’re…” Dina strangles Maisha even harder as she whispers to the woman’s ears... “Guilty.” Dina tightens her grip as Maisha’s eye turn white. Now everything is quiet. After making sure that Maisha isn’t breathing anymore, Dina stands up, excited, and says, “Whew…I killed someone…I killed someone… Hehehehehehehe...” Dina laughs hysterically as she hugs herself, because she has finally done something she has always wanted to do. “It’s time for more trials…” Dina immediately switches back to her serious personality. She arrives at the collection room, and walks toward the glass case, looking at the sword inside the case with a cold look. “It’s time. Come…” Even though she said she will leave this place, but she has changed her plans; she will finish this, once and for all, and leave this place along with her mother. An hour later, Dina, covered in blood, arrives at Mr. Clark’s office. “Father……Hehehe…” She opens the office door slowly, but sees no signs of her father. However, just before she is about to leave, she sees someone lying on the floor. Just when she can see that person clearly, she cries. “Mother!!!!” Dina runs towards her mother, and holds her up. Her mother is covered in wounds, and is stabbed with a knife; she is no longer breathing. “No, NO, NO!!! MOTHER!!” Nothings left for her. Even beloved mother has gone. Dina cries as she hugs her mother, but then she notices the reflection on the sword; someone is approaching her, and she recognizes him. When the person comes close, Dina suddenly grabs the sword and slashes the person, making him fall. “Hello, father.” One of Mr. Clark’s legs is chopped off. Mr. Clark crawls on the ground, trying to escape, but Dina stops him by stepping on his wound where his leg was chopped off. “Ahhhhhhh!!” Mr. Clark shouts. “Father……I thought you are gone…It will really trouble me if you are…hehehehehehe…” Dina says as she stabs her father in his stomach with the sword. She stabs, stabs, and stabs, making her father excessively bleed. “What’s going on father? Aren’t you strong all the time? How can you get so low by a monster” Dina’s eyes are filled with crazy and murderous thoughts, “You know, it feels so nice to judge and sentence people! Maybe I’ll become a great Judge someday…" Dina swings her sword. “Judge…humph, like hell will a monster become a Judge. A Judge is…cough…is only suitable for those who are fair and perfect…” Mr. Clark pants. Dina then points the sword at her father and says, “Then, are the things you’ve done ever the fairest? Hyahahahaha! I am way better than you. WAY. TOO. MUCH!!!” Dina stabs her father harshly every time she says a word. His organs flow out from him, and they are either being minced or mashed by Dina. Mr. Clark, suffering from severe injury and excessive bleeding, glares at Dina and shouts, “You…you monster!!!!” “Monster? No, no, no… I am an ANGEL!! An angel that is born to punish you!! Hyaahahaha!!” Dina raises her sword, “Danny Clark…I now announce… you’re...Guilty!!!!” Dina slashes with her sword, chopping her father’s head off before he has time to react. The man’s body collapses as his head falls to the ground. Dina picks up her father’s head, talking as she looks at it, “Father…I knew everything…What you have done so far are all being seen with my eyes, even if you don’t treat me like a normal human.” Dina throws the head into the burning hearth. “Hehehehe…Hehe…He…” For some reason, Dina notices that her blood is boiling, and that she adores everything she has done. That’s right, she now consider everything reasonable. She grabs the sword tightly, shaking her hands and shivering at the same time. She has lost her mind. “Hmm~♪~Hmm~♪~Hmm~♪~” Dina puts her mother’s corpse into a suitcase, “Don’t worry mother…I will find a nice place to bury you♪” Dina says to her mother’s corpse as she gently touches her mother’s hair. Dina changes her clothes into a white one, which shows her white complexion. Then she prepared herself and the sword, which is creating a resonance that seems to express the joy for Dina. “Is that so? Hehehe…That’s right, I am now your master! Hehehehehe...I am an angel!! I have the right to decide whether people live or get killed by me~♪” Dina swings the sword as she talks to the sword. She leaves the house with the heavy suitcase, and walks towards the forest; she looks at the burning mansion before she steps into the forest. She smiles with satisfaction and disappears into the forest. There was a fire at the Clarks’ mansion last night. When the policemen and the fire fighters arrived, they discovered large amounts of dead, decapitated corpse. The policemen suspected that most of the corpses were the servants of the Clarks. Of course, they also found Mr. Clark’s body, with his head, burnt to the skull, discovered in the hearth. Mrs. Clark’s body was not found, but she is also suspected dead, as they found her blood in Mr. Clark’s office. Taylor, Mr. Clark’s lawyer, was also found dead after the fire started; he also died from decapitation. Mr. Clark’s neighbor was questioned whether the family had a child or not; all of them answered no. No data shows that the Clarks had a child, either. -A month later- “Good morning. This is David Starter here at Morning News. It seems that a few people have witnessed a sword wielding girl in white last night. Let’s ask some of the witnesses about the incident.” - “She’s an Angel! I saw her wings!” - “She’s a head-carrying white ghost!” - “She is here to judge us!! She’s going to take our lives!” A man who is watching the news laughed in front of the TV and says, “Hmph, angels… It must be a lie made by stupid people…like hell angels exist in this world” He walks into a dark alley to smoke, and just before he puts the cigarette in his mouth, he is pushed to the wall by someone. Using the very dim lighting, he sees a girl in white. “W-wait! Can you be…?!” The man struggles as he speaks, but the girl cuts in before he can end the sentence. “Shhh…you need to be quiet during a trial…” “Now, how dare you defy an angel…hehehe…because of this, I now announce you…” Category:Beings‎ Category:Mental Illness‎